


Strawberry Taste

by baddieyang



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Hetero, SasuSaku - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke até pode não se achar um viciado, mas, sempre que sente o cheiro de morangos, ele lembra da garota que ele conheceu na festa da irmã de Naruto.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 1





	Strawberry Taste

A festa havia sido a duas semanas atrás e, desde então,  Sasuke estava parecendo aquelas adolescentes de filmes de romance clichê, que se apaixonam por um cara que elas viram uma só vez e que nem sabe da existência delas.

A garota que conhecera na festa da irmã de seu melhor amigo, Naruto, não saía de sua cabeça; os cabelos rosados, os olhos verdes e, o que mais chamara sua atenção: o cheiro de morangos. Só de lembrar,  Sasuke sentia seu corpo respondendo à memória de quando ele afundou o rosto no pescoço da mulher, seu olfato sendo invadido pela fragrância nada leve de morango.

As memórias daquela noite eram embaralhadas e enevoadas, dado a quantidade de álcool que ele havia consumido do início ao fim do evento; Naruto é um bom apreciador de bebidas e  Sasuke sempre o acompanhava na bebedeira, não importa o quão fraco ele mesmo seja.

Sua vida continuava a mesma, mas, cada vez que via ou sentia o cheiro de morango, ele se lembrava da mulher maravilhosa que ele tinha esquecido de perguntar o nome. Naruto havia questionado a irmã sobre o assunto, mas ela – como ele próprio- era muito piadista e se recusou a deixar a tarefa de encontrar a crush de Sasuke mais fácil.

É isso mesmo, os dois amigos tinham entrado na missão de achar a garota de cabelo rosa que encantou o moreno; claro que tudo tinha que ser equilibrado com as aulas na faculdade, trabalhos em grupo e os empregos de ambos.

Já fazia um mês desde a maldita festa e suas buscas pela misteriosa rosada não progredia nem um pouco desde dia um;  Naruko \- irmã de Naruto – continua se recusando a dar qualquer informação sobre a menina e, à essa altura,  Sasuke estava inclinado a achar que nem mesmo a dona da festa conhecia a rosada, e que a outra era uma penetra naquela noite.

Com isso em mente,  Sasuke e Naruto tinham um mundo inteiro de possibilidades para procurar, mas, nenhum deles tinha, exatamente, tempo o suficiente para isso, então, eles decidiram continuar com as buscas quando as férias chegassem, assim eles teriam todos os dias para focarem naquilo.

Felizmente, quando eles pararam de se esforçar para encontrar quem procuravam,  Sasuke teve um vislumbre de um cabelo rosa saindo de um dos laboratórios reservados para os estudantes de Medicina. 

Curioso, ele resolveu seguir seus instintos e passou a andar na mesma direção que o raio rosa havia  ido, acabando por entrar no bloco destinado aos cursos da área da saúde - que, com toda certeza, não era a área de  Sasuke , que cursa Engenharia Espacial -.

Perdido em pensamentos, ele não prestava muita atenção aonde estava indo, focado em lembrar do caminho percorrido pelo cabelo rosado. Ao virar um corredor, trombou em alguém e derrubou a pessoa no chão, vendo que era a menina da festa, ele e apressou em ajudá-la a se levantar.

— Me desculpe, não estava prestando atenção por onde andava. - Se desculpo o  Uchiha , tentando não ficar encarando tanto o rosto perfeito da rosada.

— Sem problema, eu sei que você estava muito ocupado me seguindo, não é? - Brincou a garota, rindo ao ver a cara assustada que o outro fez.

—  E-Eu não... -  Começou, sendo interrompido.

— Não tem problema, moreno, toma aqui meu celular, vamos combinar de sair um dia, sua pegada na festa da  Naruko foi boa e eu estou a fim de repetir. - Disse, dando um papel com seu número escrito, depositou um selinho na bochecha do mais alto e foi embora, deixando para trás o cheiro de seu perfume.

Encarando o caminho que a rosada tomou,  Sasuke sentia seu olfato sendo tomado pelo cheiro de morango que vinha invadindo seus pensamentos desde a noite da festa. Olhou para o papel em sua mão, encarando os números como se quisesse os marcar em sua mente à ferro, além disso, ainda tinha o nome: Sakura. Combinava bem com ela e seus cabelos rosas, como as flores da árvore cerejeira.

Sorriu para si mesmo e passou a caminhar, lentamente, em direção de seu próprio prédio, sabendo que estava atrasado para a primeira aula do dia e que não poderia entrar na sala, já que o professor odiava atrasos com todas as suas forças.

O dia passou como todos os outros e, até chegar em sua casa,  Sasuke nem lembrou do papel dobrado com cuidado dentro do bolso de sua jaqueta, e só foi ver quando tirou a mesma para pendurá-la atrás de sua porta.

Mandou uma mensagem perguntando quando poderia se encontrar com a menina, sendo respondido quase que na mesma hora, com um endereço e um horário. No dia do encontro,  Sasuke colocou sua melhor roupa, tendo que lidar com Naruto zoando com sua cara o tempo todo.

Chegou no lugar combinado e esperou para ver a cabeleira rosada de Sakura, não demorando muito para vê-la andando em sua direção, com um sorriso nos lábios rosados e brilhantes.

Os dois andaram até o cinema, onde compraram seus ingressos pra assistir a algum filme de romance que estava em cartaz naquele mês; ambos tinham gostos em comum, gostavam das mesmas séries, dos mesmos livros e dos mesmos programas de televisão.

A tarde passou com rapidez e, quando  Sasuke notou, já estava na hora de dizer adeus para Sakura, que estava com as bochechas coradas e as mãos entrelaçadas na frente do corpo, parecendo nervosa com a despedida.

Com um selinho, os dois se separaram, combinando de se encontrar novamente outro dia, para mais um encontro divertido entre os dois; caminhando para sua casa,  Sasuke se recordava de todos os detalhes daquele dia, dos toques acidentais entre sua mão e a da menina, todas as vezes que ia pegar uma pipoca no saco meio a meio que haviam comprado.

Já em sua casa, tomou um banho e se jogou na cama, pegando no sono rapidamente. No dia seguinte, acordou com Naruto batendo e gritando na porta de seu quarto:

— Vamos logo, Teme! Vamos nos atrasar para a festa da Naruko.

No quarto,  Sasuke arregalou os olhos e olhou em seu celular, vendo que era o dia da festa da irmã do melhor amigo, além de não ter nenhuma mensagem com Sakura em seu celular. A única coisa que denunciava a existência da rosada era o cheiro de morangos que estava impregnado no quarto do moreno.


End file.
